Nosso amor
by chibi-ruru
Summary: Nx Zero, Alternative Universe. "Começo de ano letivo. Duas novas alunas entram em cena, abalando dois meninos que estão determinados a conquistá-las."
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

**Título: **Nosso amor.

**Gênero:** Romance, fluffy, AU (Alternative Universe).

**Status:**Em andamento.

**Banda:** Nx Zero.

**Disclaimer:** Os meninos do Nx0 não nos pertencem. Essa é apenas uma fanfiction, sem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse: **Começo de ano letivo. Duas novas alunas entram em cena, abalando dois meninos que estão determinados a conquistá-las.

Prólogo

Mii's Pov

O despertador tocou exatamente às 6:30 horas. Me remexi na cama, a mão voando para o relógio, com o intuito de desligá-lo.

Levantei da cama, coçando os olhos sonolenta. Aquele era o primeiro dia de aula e, sim, eu estava ansiosa para conhecer a nova escola, mas o sono era maior.

Com os olhos semi-cerrados, caminhei em passos lentos até o banheiro. E, quando a água fria entrou em contato com meu rosto, despertei completamente.

Rapidamente tomei meu banho, vesti uma calça jeans e uma blusa qualquer. Eu não me importava com o visual.

Já mais animada, fui para a cozinha, beijando a face da minha mãe, desejando-lhe um "bom dia" em seguida. Tomei meu café da manhã rápido e sai de casa.

Prit, amiga minha e também aluna nova, morava perto. Em poucos minutos pude chegar em sua casa, meu dedo apertando automaticamente o botão da campainha.

Logo pude vê-la, vestida com uma calça jeans escura, blusa de meia manga preta e uma boina vermelha, completando o visual descolado.

Sorri de lado ao vê-la. Prit era minha melhor amiga. E era tão diferente de mim que às vezes me surpreendia com a nossa amizade.

Descemos a rua. E eu realmente não entendia como alguém poderia ter tanta disposição logo de manhã. Mas, isso me animava de certo modo.

- Então... ta nervosa?

- Hum... normal e você? – respondi, um pouco indiferente com a situação.

- Tô demais! Tô até com frio na barriga!

- Que besteira...

- Você sabe que eu sou assim... – sorri com o bico infantil que ela fez.

- Sei, sei...

- Tô com um bom pressentimento.

- Ah! Não acredito nessas coisas...

- Deixa de ser chata!

- Eu não sou chata...

Suspirei longamente. Logo estávamos na frente do colégio. Olhei rapidamente no relógio, constatando que já estávamos atrasadas logo no primeiro dia de aula, porque ela havia perdido a hora.

- Vamos logo! Estamos atrasadas! – tentei pegar sua mão, mas ela se esquivou.

- Relaxa, é o primeiro dia de aula. Você às vezes é muito preocupada, sabia? – respondeu, seguindo o caminho para dentro da escola.

Me limitei a revirar os olhos, seguindo-ª Era sempre assim. Eu já deveria estar acostumada.

Andamos pelo corredor em passos rápidos, procurando pela nossa sala. Quando a encontramos, me prontifiquei a bater na porta, abrindo-a logo em seguida.

- Licença...

_Continua..._


	2. Prazer, nós somos

Prit's POV

**Título: **Nosso amor.

**Gênero:** Romance, fluffy, AU (Alternative Universe).

**Status: **Em andamento.

**Banda:** Nx Zero.

**Disclaimer:** Os meninos do Nx0 não nos pertencem. Essa é apenas uma fanfiction, sem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse: **Começo de ano letivo. Duas novas alunas entram em cena, abalando dois meninos que estão determinados a conquistá-las.

Prit's POV

Antes de abrir a porta, apertei bem forte a mão da Mii. Eu realmente estava nervosa. Entramos na sala e logo todos os olhares se viraram em nossa direção. O professor nos guiou até ao meio da sala e nos apresentou.

- Estas são as alunas novas, Miyuki e Priscila.

- Oi! – respondi, quase vermelha de vergonha.

- Então meninas... Sentem-se à frente dos alunos Diego e Conrado, por favor.

Em seguida, fiquei procurando as únicas carteiras vazias da sala. Quando as encontrei, vi a Mii já se sentando na frente do Conrado e, por conseqüência, tive que sentar na frente do Diego.

- Olá! Como que você se chama mesmo? – escutei uma voz masculina na minha direção. Era o Conrado.

- Oi. Eu sou a Priscila, mas pode me chamar de Prit. E você é o...?

- Pode me chamar de Caco mesmo! Este aí atrás de você é o Diego, mas pode chamar de Di.

- Ah... oi... prazer. E essa aqui é a minha amiga Miyuki, mas eu chamo ela de Mii.

- Oi, prazer...

O resto da aula nós conversamos muito. Fiquei pensando como meu dia iria ser. Estava muito empolgada com tudo isso.

Depois de três aulas, o sinal bateu. Finalmente o intervalo chegou. Estava faminta, porque não tinha tomado o café da manhã direito.

Quando já estávamos saindo da sala e seguindo a multidão para encontrar a lanchonete, nos esbarramos no Caco e no Di.

- As moças querem um guia para conhecer a escola? – perguntou o Caco, gentilmente.

- Não precisa, a gente se vira – respondeu a Mii, com indiferença.

Naquele instante, eu bati discretamente no braço dela, olhando-a, como se essa não fosse a melhor resposta.

- Nós queremos sim! Ela que não quer assumir, não é Mii?

- Er... é sim. Vamos?

Logo em seguida, Caco puxou o braço do Di que, para variar, estava desligado ou em outro mundo. E seguimos os meninos por todo o intervalo.

No meio do caminho, acabou formando duas duplas: eu e o Caco na frente e logo atrás, a Mii com o Di.

- Sua amiga é sempre assim... quieta e séria?

- Ah! Às vezes... eu já me acostumei...

- Hum... e ela não ri muito não?

- Ri sim... pelo menos eu consigo fazê-la dar umas risadas. Mas, ela é legal. Minha melhor amiga.

Já lá atrás, o assunto não era muito diferente.

- A sua amiga está sempre assim... espontânea e feliz, 24 horas do dia? – o Di perguntou, olhando fixamente para mim, não acreditando em tamanha felicidade.

- A Prit? É sim... nem eu acredito como pode ter tanta espontaneidade em uma pessoa.

- Pelo jeito vamos ter duas pessoas assim. Com o Caco é a mesma coisa. Agora ele vai ter uma amiga como ele.

- É, tô sabendo isso muito bem...

- Como assim?

- Você viu como já no primeiro dia ele me encheu o saco? – e com uma bufada e um olhar de desprezo, ela olhou para o Caco.

Depois do intervalo, as aulas começaram a passar mais rápido e, cada hora que passava, eu conversava mais com o Caco e a Mii com o Di.

Sem eu perceber, já tinha acabado todas as aulas e já era hora de ir embora.

_Continua..._


End file.
